


'Adventures' of Parappa Rappa

by Lemon07



Series: 'Adventures' of Parappa [1]
Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen, Humor, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon07/pseuds/Lemon07
Summary: When Parappa town becomes cruder, meaner, and weirder, it has to be in the hands of an idiot who thinks he's funny. Come see the strange crap that will unfold upon Parappa and his friends in this deranged version of Parappa town.
Series: 'Adventures' of Parappa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	'Adventures' of Parappa Rappa

One day in Parappa town, a young pup named Parappa was taking a walk to his friend PJ's house when his sensitive doggy ears heard something strange.

"Say, that almost sounds like....aww, a whimper!"

He followed the sound all the way to a garbage can that smelled like rat carcasses, looked inside and discovered...

"Aww, it's a poor, abandoned, little spoon!"

The anthropomorphic spoon attempted to shield itself from Parappa by hopping in a disposed can of marmalade, but Parappa's kindness wouldn't stop him.

"Don't worry little guy, I won't hurt ya. C'mere." Parappa gently lifted the scaredy spoon out of the garbage. The spoon continued to whimper in Parappa's hands, but Parappa caressed its dirty little handle to calm it down.

"It's okay, I'll clean you up and find ya a new home, just you wait and see. Hey, maybe PJ can take you in! How would you like to live with a tubby teddy bear, little guy?"

The spoon's expression quickly changed from one of curiosity to one of immense joy, with Parappa taking off towards his friend's house.

"HEY! WHERE'D YOU GO, YA LITTLE MISCREANT?!? I'M GONNA K-I mean, daddy has a little surprise for you!" said a male, deadbeat spoon in the garbage, wielding a tiny belt in its handle.  
-  
At PJ's place, Parappa knocks on the door and is greeted by the bear, "Hey man, what's up?"  
"Hey PJ, I found an abandoned spoon on my way here, and-" PJ cuts Parappa off.

"Ooooo, I could use another spoon! I only have 14 spoons to eat a tub of ice cream with at once, but 15; 15 would make my ice cream complete!"

"No PJ! This poor baby needs food and shelter, it's not some tool meant for your satisfaction!" said Parappa as he sits down on PJ's couch, the spoon smiling in his grasp.

"...it's a spoon. Spoons don't have feelings, that's ridicul-huh?" said PJ as he sits down, hearing a screech.

Reaching under the cushion, PJ feels something and yanks it out, revealing a hairy, grimy, chocolatey (or, at least, I hope it's chocolate) spoon with a horrified expression. "I no longer fear cutlery hell," said the mortified spoon as PJ dropped it on the floor, not thinking much of it.

"Well this one does, I know for a fact that it needs the love, care, and affection of someone else to survive. Someone who's up to the challenge of raising a spoon properly, someone who's determined enough to take on the challenge, and selfless enough to dedicate precious time to care for its every need," said Parappa with one finger up and a slight tear forming in his eye.

"Well, why don't you take care of it?" PJ pondered.

"Eh, can't be bothered," the mutt bluntly put it, "but I 𝘤𝘢𝘯 put the time in to find him a good home, if you'll help?" said Parappa, gleefully.

"Well, I dunnooooo," PJ said, smugly.

"Ugh, okay, we'll get some fried chicken on the way," Parappa says, a bit annoyed.

"EEEEEE," PJ shouts like an eager schoolgirl, "Well what're we waiting for!? Let's get moving!" PJ yells as he grabs Parappa's arm and runs out the door.  
-  
At the park, as PJ is munching on his chicken, Parappa is trying to write flyers for the spoon.

𝘏𝘌𝘠!  
𝘈𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘷𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦!  
𝘕𝘢𝘮𝘦: 𝘚𝘱𝘰𝘰𝘯𝘺  
𝘏𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵: 𝘈 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴  
𝘕𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱!

"Spoony? Could you have gotten any more creative?" asked PJ, while 'Spoony' had a judgemental face locked on to Parappa.

"I don't see you helping make flyers," said Parappa.

"Oh please. Speaking of which, it's spelled wrong there at the bottom. And why bother putting the height if you're not even going to measure him?"

"Quiet, Mr. Critic. Nobody will ever notice."

Just when Parappa was about to get up and start stapling flyers around, he hears a voice that makes him blush, "Hey Parappa!"

It was the flower girl, Sunny Funny, accompanied by Katy Kat, another one of their friends.

"H-H-H-H," Parappa attempts, before PJ shoves a piece of chicken in his mouth and covers him, "Hey guys."

"What's that?" Katy grabs one of Parappa's flyers. "Did you notice that 'please' is spelled wrong?"

"Nobody will ever notice," PJ silently mouths to Parappa, who sighs and says, "Look, the point is, I found this little abandoned spoon, and want someone to give it a good home."

"Aww, it's so cute! Can I hold it?" Sunny asks, as Spoony stares at Sunny, and says to itself in a high-pitched voice, "Huh, a talking flower? Jeez, what'll they think of next?"

"Sure thing!" Parappa says with a big, dopey grin (that, of course, goes unnoticed by Sunny) as Sunny begins scratching the spoon's....head? I guess?

"Looks like he likes you, Sunny. Ya think you can take him in?" Katy asks when Spoony purrs.

"Well, I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind, but only if it's housebroken. He's not home right now, why don't we go back to my place and see if Spoony is paper trained?" said Sunny.

"I'm gonna need some help getting up," PJ says, finishing off the last bite of fried chicken in the massive bucket, throwing the bone back in.

"NOT IT!" Sunny and Katy quickly yell.

"Great, PJ gets heart disease and I get a broken back. Win-win for the guys." Parappa mumbles to himself, and if he didn't know better, it would almost seem as though Spoony was sticking its tongue out at him.  
-  
Back at Sunny's house, the gang was standing in Sunny's living room as Parappa held the newspaper in his mouth on all fours.

"Okay, drop it, boy," Katy told Parappa, pointing at the floor. Parappa made a slight growl as Katy grabbed the newspaper and pulled it out of Parappa's mouth, along with some slimy dentures that read '𝘕𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘵𝘺 𝘋𝘰𝘨 𝘊𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴'.

Katy scowled at Parappa, as he tried to defend himself with, "What? I just wanted to be authentic," giving a desperate smile. Katy gave Parappa a slight wack on the head with the paper, causing the rapper to rub his forehead and quietly grumble, "Damn comics section, always hard as a brick."

"Here you go, little one! Go do your business!" Sunny cheerfully exclaims, handing Spoony the newspaper.

Spoony magically gets a hand that it holds up to Sunny, and makes its way towards the bathroom, hopping on the toilet. Soon, Parappa's nose caught wind of something vile, as he began recoiling in disgust, and you can probably guess why.

Of course, it was because Spoony was lighting a fat cigar on the toilet, thinking to itself about becoming a pet, longing for a successful, independent life. In deep thought, Spoony flushed the toilet and washed itself off under the sink when...

"WHERE'S MY GIRL!?" that crappy old spoon from earlier kicked down the front door! "Any o' yous see one a' my handles around, know what I'm sayin'?"

The gang stared at the spoon as it hopped in, wielding a tiny belt in its handle. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say, but hey, you wouldn't know what to say if a pimpy spoon busted down your door, yelling at you for his 'girl'.

"Uhh, Spoony! You, uuh, have a visitor!" Parappa tried to break the silence.

Kicking down the bathroom door was Spoony, with an annoyed expression on her face (while Sunny ran off to grab new doors from the closet).

"No, Joe, I won't be treated like this anymore. I'm my own woman, and I shouldn't have to put up with your crap! If you can't accept that, it's your problem, I'll sell my own body!" Spoony yelled in her high-pitched voice, throwing the cigar out of her mouth. "Why don't ya go back to Chicago you wretched old knife!"

"Alright, 2 talking spoons is where I draw the line," PJ interrupted. "This is stupid, I'm ending this feud before it starts," PJ said as he picked up the 2 spoons and grabbed some dish soap.

"Woah woah woah! Stop, PJ!" Katy yelled. "Maybe we can ju-"

"No, Katy, this has to end. Spoons are for soup, ice cream, and occasionally belly button lint, and I'm going to make damn sure of it!" PJ screamed. The bear then started showering the spoons in dish soap, rubbing them with a sponge, and finally, rinsing them off under the sink, as the spoons' screams for mercy came to a halt.

"OH, THE HUMANITY!" Parappa yelped as PJ proudly showed the two, shiny, but faceless spoons in his grasp.

"Umm...well, this has been fun guys, but I think I should, uhhh.......get back to...the park! I, uhh, left my purse there, gotta go!" Sunny awkwardly runs out the door.

"Yeah, I left your purse at the park too, I'll join!" Katy follows her.

Parappa looks at PJ and simply states, "What are ya?" before walking out the door.

"Smart," PJ says to himself, as he walks out of Sunny's house picking belly button lint with the two spoons.

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥, 𝘨𝘰 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you made it to the end. Just for some context, I watch too many cartoons for my own good, and coincidentally got hooked on the Parappa series, so I decided to combine the 2 together to attempt to make something. Honestly, this first chapter didn't come out as I had hoped, but it at least serves as good practice for the future. I plan to continue making these later on, so hopefully I get better at this soon, practice makes perfect. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope ya have a great day


End file.
